Strange Obsession
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] Hibari family is an otaku family. 1827. AlaGio. 8095. Hibari 2013 Birthday fic.


_I definitely don't own KHR_.

This fic is dedicated for Hibari's birthday. **Happy Birthday, Hibari.** Wait, did I just make another fic for Hibari's birthday? Wao. Must be because I love 1827 too much...

Have fun reading!

Warning : Unbeta-ed and OOC-ness.

* * *

When you ask any people in Namimori about the infamous Hibari household, one would come with an answer of something like fearsome, out of reach, arrogant and something along the lines. However, most of them would also follow up by unique, strange, weirdos, or the people you shouldn't get close to. Those words were actually delivered without any malice and only the truth. Some even said that the family line was actually cursed.

Who wouldn't think that?

Every generation of Hibari, especially male, by one way or another; once they found something they took interested in, fascinated at or simply captivated; they would love the object to the point obsession. It wasn't even the healthiest obsession ever.

The father of the household had a strange obsession with baseball and swords. He loved baseball to the point of almost killing himself and he loved swords to the point where he decided to drop the bat. Once in a while, he loved to polish his skill AND his sword in his dojo, admiring the way it shined. Every video stocked inside his study room was about baseball and sword matches.

Thankfully, the mother was married to the family. As of now, no one had detected anything weird with her. No one besides her family knew that she started a strange hobby of making juices and forced her household to at least choke down six glasses of them every day. Well, at least, it was healthy. (Anyone should have suspected this considering that her brother was a lover to boxing).

The first son, with a gentle ever calmness, showed nothing out of common in the outside world. His day was always start with a meditation and end with one. Not to forget, he was _only _a bit too much fussy concerning tea. 'That's not how you make tea', 'a tea is at its best when it serves at xxx degrees', 'if you have something against tea, you might as well die.' Yup, that's not healthy, alright.

Now that we're over with the first, the second was worse. Never in anyone's slightest mind that the second son of Hibari would have obsession over costume play. Yep, you didn't read it wrong. The high-school boy had a wardrobe full of costumes which he wears every other day, according to his mood. It got even worse when he got a boyfriend who obsessed over anime and manga.

The youngest son wasn't any better. At first, the boy was very fond of animals like a child usually did. However, when he reached the age of 12; for some strange reason and cruel fate, the boy found a high affection with his school. Not only that, he found that it was necessary for him to protect it to the point that he'd beat anyone who dare to break, to sully, to dirty the school. Complete with the fact that Hibari family was all an expert in martial arts, the youngest son ruled the school with an iron hand.

To put it simply, the Hibari family is an otaku family.

(Otaku : a term used to someone who obsess over something to death)

Sawada Tsunayoshi in his fourteen years old cursed his luck. If it was possible, he wished to rewrite his life from a month ago and re-did his choice. Why he was so stupid that he thought going along should be fine. More than stupid it was.

A month ago, his older brother, Giotto came barged into his room, excitingly trying to get him out of his room. That day, the blond man had a date with his boyfriend and decided that rather than letting his brother sticking to the room and rot, the younger Sawada should come along.

Tsuna, of course, rejected the offer. Not only the fact that he had no one to bring along and obviously would become a third wheel in the date; he rather not came close with his brother who went out dressed in costumes. He didn't even know since when his brother took a liking in cosplaying.

However without listening to his reason, his so-kind older brother knocked him out and before he realized it, he was in a café with the blond man and two other guys.

One of them, who was sitting in front of Giotto, has a platinum blond hair and (Tsuna tried to scoot away) despite his stoic face –or rather, the face made it better- also wore a marine uniform like his brother did.

Beside the cosplaying man was a black-haired man with a face bearing a similarity with the other that Tsuna easily concluded that they were brothers.

Now that he'd already been here - to top it off, his brother dressed him up in a sheep costume, claiming he was cute; which to his horror, the other two men agreed of (he rather dug a hole and buried himself)-, he didn't have anywhere to escape.

It took his no-good brain a few minutes, in the middle of his third bites of his meal, did he realize that the men in front of him were the infamous Hibari brothers. One who was actually the Disciplinary Committee leader in his school. The one who was famous that he had a fondness over animals.

Upon realizing it, the brunet tried to shrink himself by sinking deeper in his seat. He had been feeling that the ravenet was staring at him and tried to ignore it; but now that he thought about it, with him dressed as a sheep, he could see where this was going. No doubt the brothers were actually trying to matchmaking their younger brothers.

Tsuna sunk further in his seat, trying to disappear at the very moment. He didn't like this any bit. His brother and the blond man's boyfriend were chatting in their own world and here he was being stared at by the famous scary prefect. Most of all he was afraid of the glint of amusement in the other's silver orbs, wishing that he could just get away from the sight.

To be honest, he had never thought too highly of himself. What's with his rather unremarkable grade, failing at sports and being bullied around. However when the group started their separate way that day –his brother and boyfriend were going to anime convention, conveniently leaving the younger brothers behind (since Hibari Kyouya doesn't like crowds)- and suddenly his hand was being dragged by his senior:

"U-Uh, Hibari-san, where are we going?"

"Of course, we're going on our own date."

…he could say he wasn't in the least surprised.

Like it wasn't obvious why his brother dressed him in sheep clothes and tried to display his unmanliness –his family called it 'cute'.

To increase his horror, the ravenet's idea of their date was patrolling the area. With everyone was eyeing their intertwined hands, it wasn't impossible that by the end of the day, the rumor that 'Hibari Kyouya got a boyfriend' already spread around. Especially some of the witnesses were actually Namimori Middle students.

He had tried to reason with his boyfriend; 'Hibari-san, I'm a boy', 'I'm not an animal', 'why do you like me anyway?'; to which his boyfriend answered; 'None of that matters to me. Now come, I need my pillow, little animal.'

Obviously, the prefect didn't listen to any of them. Besides, he was pretty offended the man still thought of him as an animal even after he got out of the costume.

Long story short, he had become another obsession of the prefect. Going to school, going home, even in weekends the prefect would always dragged him along with the other –the ravenet even broke through his window numerous times to wake him up.

It wasn't like it was a bad thing. He wasn't late to school anymore and his grades gradually increased. Eventhough, most of people started ignoring him more and more, but the bullies stayed away and it wasn't like he didn't have any friends at all. Still, he didn't enjoy being only an object of obsession.

"Ne, little animal."

He almost dropped his bag, startled by the sudden call. "Y-Yes, what is it, Hibari-san?" The question came out in squeak since he was bewildered by the presence of the older man.

"Do you know what day is today?"

Unaware of the other's displeased tone and only thinking about how to get away from there quickly, the brunet shook his head.

"It's my birthday." The prefect replied without breaking their eye-contact.

Tsuna froze in place.

He knew what was coming. Forgetting your boyfriend's birthday was like one of the biggest mistake ever. In his case, it was a hell mistake. Afraid of what the older man could do with his tonfa, he hugged his bag tighter, shaking in fear, "I-I'm sorry! I-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because suddenly a pair of hands grabbed his face and pulled him; his own pair of lips clashing with another which he recognized too well.

In between the heat, his hands had abandoned his bag and instead were wrapped around his boyfriend's neck in an attempt to draw them even closer.

Even when they pulled away, their tongues still tangled with each other, not wanted to be separated. "Tsunayoshi…" Kyouya's words were slurred and always made his body tingled in a weird way whenever he called his name, "…do you love me?"

He stared at the other's silver orbs, glinting under the light coming from the window, he had a hard time answering with the amount of air his self had lost and tried to take back –and not to forget, the prefect always and always mesmerized him-. "Yes…yes…," it sounded like a desperate plea as it came in breathless. His hands reached out and pulled the ravenet by his head, claiming his mouth yet again, "I…I love you, Kyouya-san…" he managed to say between his kisses to please the birthday boy more.

It was a stupid decision and he didn't like to be an object of obsession.

But it was already too late since he felt like he couldn't stop his addiction to the other's sensual touch and his growing affection.

**終わり。**

* * *

Since I like the idea of the family here, there is a possibility I'll continue with this plot, just don't count on it.

Review!


End file.
